A Very Glee Hunger Games
by jesserola
Summary: Blaine Anderson volunteers in Kurt Hummel's place at the reaping for the Hunger Games. Rachel Berry also gets reaped from their district. Will Blaine and Rachel survive? Will Blaine be able to come home to Kurt? Or does something else plan for them?
1. Chapter 1

A Very Glee Hunger Games

**Hello. This is my very first fanfiction. The story is from Blaine's POV. Please leave comments below and I will post more chapters based on your responses. I hope you like it! ~ Jesserola**

_**Chapter One- The Reaping**_

"Kurt Hummel", the lady said as she pulled out a piece of paper from the bowl and read it out loud to everyone in District 1. Blaine's body stiffened as he heard his boyfriend's name being called out, knowing that he has to enter a pageant where he may or may not lose his life. He looks over to Kurt, seeing his eyes water as he hears his name. Blaine couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let that happen to the love of his life. As he sees Kurt start to walk over to the stage, he steps out into the walkway.

"I volunteer!" Blaine announced loudly so that Kurt and the lady on the stage could hear him. "I volunteer as tribute!" Blaine could see Kurt turn around and look at him as he walks up to the stage and takes the place where Kurt was supposed to stand. He sees the peacekeepers bring Kurt back to where everyone else is standing. He looks over at his parents, who don't seem to care, and to his brother, Cooper who is looking at him worriedly.

"Now for the girls", the lady said as she moved her hand around the bowl, pulling out a piece of white paper. "Rachel Berry", the lady announces. Blaine freezes, not only did he just volunteer for his boyfriend, but now his best friend is getting reaped and he will eventually have to kill her in order for him to come back to Kurt. He watches her walk up to the stage and stand in her place beside him. They make eye contact for one minute as they turn and shake hands before the lady speaks again, "May the odds be ever in your favour!" and brings them inside the Justice Hall.

* * *

He is brought into a room and is left there, alone so that people could say goodbye to him until the train arrives. He hears the door open and sees Cooper standing in front of the door. "Blaine", Cooper says as he walks over to him.

"Cooper", Blaine reaches up and hugs him.

"Why did you volunteer?" Cooper asks him as he hugs him back.

"K-Kurt. H-His name got called. I couldn't let him compete. I had to take his place." Blaine pulls away and listens to Cooper while he talks to him.

"I understand. I'm just worried that something is going to happen to you. You're a good boyfriend."

"I was just doing what's right. I love him."

"I know you do. Why else would someone volunteer? You're going to make this thing. I believe in you."

"Thanks Coop. I still don't understand how you did it. How you won this thing."

"I used my head. You're going to do the same and you are going to win this."

"For Kurt?"

"For Kurt."

"Coop?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Blainers." Blaine hugs him again, and the peacekeepers come and bring Cooper out of the room. Blaine is left alone until the door opens again. This time it was Finn who had came to talk to him.

* * *

"Hi Blaine", Finn says as he walks in the door.

"Hi"

"That was really good. What you did out there."

"I did what I had to do. Why didn't you do something?"

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Oh. Have you talked to Rachel?"

"Yeah. I just came from her room, actually."

"Oh. Can you take care of Kurt while I'm gone?"

"Yeah. I'll support him when the broadcastings air and stuff like that. The interviews."

"Good."

"Has he come to see you yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Oh. He will. Erm, I don't have much time left to see you before they take me away. So I guess..." Finn walks over and hugs Blaine for a few seconds. Blaine hugs back, before pulling away because the peacekeepers came to get Finn. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to win. And stay with Rachel as long as you can."

"I will. I promise" Blaine manages to slip out before Finn gets taken away. He sits alone for about 5 minutes, until the door opens again. Blaine looks over and sees Kurt, standing in the doorway. He watches him walk over and sit beside him.

* * *

"Hey", Kurt said.

"Hey", Blaine says. He notices tears in Kurt's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Y-You volunteered for me."

"I did."

"W-Why?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiles as he talks. Blaine smiles back and kisses Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushes and kisses Blaine on the lips. Blaine kisses back and pulls away, smiling. "You have to win." Kurt says and holds Blaine's hand as he talks.

"I'll try," Blaine says looking worried.

"Will you try...For me?"

"Yes." Blaine hugs Kurt for the few seconds they have left together. They are interrupted by peacekeepers coming to take Kurt away from him. "Kurt!"

"Blaine!" Kurt is carried out of the room, reaching out to Blaine. Blaine reaches to Kurt and their fingertips touch for a second before the door is shut. Leaving Blaine alone. The peacekeepers come to Blaine's room and bring him out to the train. Where he sees Rachel again.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. Chapter two will be up shortly. ~Jesserola**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Sorry, it's short. ~Jesserola**

_**Chapter Two- The Train**_

Blaine sits in the empty train compartment, contemplating what has just happened. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears Rachel walk in.

"Hi Blaine," Rachel says as she is sits down beside him

"Hi."

"That was really wonderful. What you did for Kurt."

"I couldn't let him go."

"I know you couldn't. I wish that I didn't get reaped. I'm not going to win. I have no chance at all."

"Maybe you will. You honestly never know the outcome of these games." Blaine looks over to Rachel, who has her face buried in her hands.

"Do you know who our mentor is?" Rachel asks as she looks over at Blaine.

"I have no idea."

"I hope they're good"

"Me too" Blaine replied as he noticed someone walking into the compartment that they were in. Not only was he relieved but he was just glad to see someone else from their district. The woman walking into their compartment was not a stranger to Blaine. In fact, it was Shannon Beiste, his P.E teacher.

"Hey Punkins, I'm so sorry that this happened to you guys" She said as she walked over and sat down across from Blaine and Rachel.

"Hi Beiste" Rachel smiled as she talked. "I wish that it didn't".

"I felt like that when it happened to me when I was your age" Beiste replied. "That was very good of you, Blaine" She turned to him.

"I had to protect him" Blaine confirmed. "So, are you our mentor?"

"You bet I am!" Beiste told him. "I'm not gonna let you die. I'll do everything that I can, whether it's training wise or whether it's sponsors." Blaine smiled and nodded. He knew that with Beiste training them and giving them advice, he and Rachel would have a better chance at survival. Rachel and Blaine have discussions about sponsors and how to get them. If people have to like them, Blaine will be easy, everyone loves Blaine. Rachel is the one that could be a problem. They arrive at the Capitol and Blaine steps off of the train and onto the platform.


End file.
